


Ash and Wolf

by Polskapika



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), M/M, More characters, Slow Burn, Wolf Midoriya Izuku, spice and wolf au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polskapika/pseuds/Polskapika
Summary: Bakugo is a traveling merchant alone and bored in his simple world when one night he encounters something of the supernatural that changes his life forever.





	Ash and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Wassap si after posting this I promise I will update after finals for don’t you ever forget about me. Ok I own none of these works! I love y’all though!

??? POV:   
Long ago in the land of Norh there was a brave young man who approached me he told me to protect the harvest of wheat that was to come. And there a truce was made between me and that human. As years gone by the village stopped needing my help so I did not protect the wheat anymore. Slowly the village slandered my name and made a mockery of them so I did what I could and hid.   
————————————————  
Bakugo:   
I never thought that a mere traveling merchant like me could have a run in with the supernatural. I mean they are fairy tales to scare children and to give an excuse to believe in something unnatural. However, right now the beast is staring at me with his bright forest green eyes. It holds something mischievous yet playful in its expression. Why the fuck am I put in this situation!? 

————————————————-  
*hours earlier* 

The chill autumn breeze hit my flesh as my trusted horse trotted playfully yet gracefully throughout the falling leaves of crimson, brown, yellow, and orange from all the trees. I was heading to the town in which one of my business partners live in to trade some pelts and wheat that I had acquired from other areas from my travels. I wonder how Kirishima has been doing these years? My thoughts has come to an end when I hit that all familiar town up ahead. The area was vast and covered in wheat fields, there were workers plucking the wheat to the brim. “ Long time no see Katsuki!” A elder and plump man by the name of Alfred said to me. “ Wow you have aged a lot old man.” I said with a mischievous grin on my face. He gave a hearty chuckle and patted me on the back. I then heard other villagers say while pulling out the last bundle of wheat . “ Who’s going to be the lucky one to expose the wolf? It should be Kirishima!” A few of the villagers exclaimed with excitement. Then I saw him it has been ages his hair has been put up in a ponytail, his body matured slightly he was not young anymore he had great muscles, yet he still held that childlike aura around him. He bent down and started to cut the wheat then I felt my cart rattle yet I brushed it off thinking it was the wind. Kirishima gave a big howl and jumped on my passenger side with high glee in his voice. “Hey there Bakubro you should cone to the festival tonight after all it’ll be my treat plus I get to play the part of the stupid wolf.” He said with a silly yet hopeful grin. Then he jumped off my cart and ran around still howling as the other villagers chased him playfully. “ What’s this festival going on tonight?” I asked Alfred with a confused look. I noticed around the place as decoration of wolves has been hung up and there was a giant wolf made of wheat. “It’s to celebrate how much we don’t need that damned wolf and his help with the wheat.” He said as he glared at the inanimate object. “Well you should probably get some rest after all that traveling you’ve done.” He said slapping my back in the process.   
————————————————  
*later*   
It has been a few hours since I rested up yet I did not feel like wandering into the festival so I stayed outside of the inner village with my horse and was grooming his fur while eating a piece of jerky. The moon was beautiful tonight as it painted the sky with silver streaks giving more light to the darkness. I felt a breeze hit my light coat . So I went to go fetch some pelts in the back since it was to damn cold out here when I saw something moving underneath it. I pull it off to find a naked man. He was very feminine looking with Snow White skin and light freckles covering the crease on his nose. His top hair was somewhat visible as the top part of it was covered in some of the fur. His body was thin with a slight plump in the right areas. He was breath taking. His kissable lips were slightly parted making me lust over what he could do to me with that mouth. Wait what the fuck am I thinking there is a damn stranger in my cart naked he’s probably sleeping due to him being drunk. “ HEY WAKE THE FUCK UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY CART YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” I screamed yet he just turned around ignoring me. That pissed me off even more do I grabbed him by the shoulder and yelled “ I SAID GET UP!” I yanked him and my mouth fell in shock “A-are those ears?” I asked as I stared at the two fuzzy appendages on the top of his skull. He then woke up and opened those beautiful green eyes I then saw the swish of something moving behind his back. Is that a fucking tail!? He looked at the moon with live in his eyes and opened his fanged filled moth giving the most realistic howl u have ever heard. All I could think in that moment is what the fuck?


End file.
